Diana Yun-Farron Writes About Her Holiday In Arendelle
by Raziel12
Summary: Diana Yun-Farron writes about her holiday in Arendelle. Includes: living snowmen, overly affectionate sisters, and a big dose of naivety.


**Diana Yun-Farron Writes About Her Holiday In Arendelle**

During the holidays I went to this place called Arendelle. It was very cold, and there was lots and lots of snow. It was awesome.

I did lots of fun things there. I played in the snow and made snowmen and snow castles. I also had lots of snowball fights and I would have won all of them, except my big sister and my cousin totally cheated. I don't know how, but I know they did.

I also made a really cool friend! His named is Olaf. My big sister and my cousin were ganging up on me during a snowball fight, and he asked if he could play. I said he could, and even though he wasn't very big, he was really good at it. He also brought a friend called Marshmallow. Marshmallow was really big and scary looking, but he was pretty nice. And he was really, really good at snowball fighting. We totally beat my big sister and cousin!

When my parents met Olaf and Marshmallow, they thought they were a bit weird. But I think living snowmen are awesome! I wish we could bring one of them home with us, but Olaf said he lived in Arendelle.

Then something cool happened. The Queen of Arendelle and her sister came! Olaf said that the Queen made him. I asked her if she could make me another living snowman, but she said she couldn't. But before i could get sad, she asked if I wanted to have another snowball fight. I've never had a snowball fight with a queen before.

It was great!

The Queen was even better at snowball fighting than my mom! Maybe it's because she can make ice. Her sister is pretty cool too, but she's not very good at snowball fighting. The Queen would have won, but then her sister let me use her as a shield, and I was able to get her with a snowball!

After the snowball fight, my parents and stuff talked with the Queen and her sister. I don't know why, but my Aunt Vanille and Aunt Fang kept teasing my mom and my Aunt Serah. I know my Aunt Serah hugs my mom a lot, but I don't think it's weird. But maybe the Queen and her sister thought it was weird because they kept blushing whenever my mommy and my Aunt Vanille teased my mom and my sister.

Maybe the Queen and her sister were blushing because they hug each other a lot too! I asked the Queen's sister if she ever shared a bed with her big sister when she was cold, and she tripped over. She kept saying she didn't, but I think she did. I don't know why she's worried. I share a bed with Averia all the time. She's cuddly. Maybe the Queen is cuddly too. She looks like she might be. I wanted to check if she was cuddly, but I didn't because my mom says it's rude to climb on people I don't know. But I kind of know the Queen…

Anyway, the Queen asked if we wanted to stay at the palace, so we did. It was really great. I was sad when we had to leave - I played with Olaf and Marshmallow a lot, and we were good friends. Maybe one day I can come back and see them again. I promised to write them letters. The Queen also asked my mom a lot of questions about my Aunt Serah, but I didn't listen. It was more fun playing with my new friends, my big sister, and my cousin.

But sometimes the Queen would look at my big sister and me and it would look like she was about to cry. I don't get it. Maybe I poked her in the eye with my hair by accident. I do that to Averia sometimes, and then she looks like she might cry, but she never does, even if my hair is pretty pointy.

Before we left, the Queen made me and my big sister promise to look after each other. Averia got all super serious and said that she would, and I just said I would. I don't get it? We always look after each other anyway. That's what sisters do.

And that's what I did during the holidays, Miss Gainsborough. Why does your name have to be so hard to spell Miss Gainsborough? It should be easier. Maybe you could be called Miss Smith or something. That would be cool.

- Diana Yun-Farron

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Final Fantasy or Frozen, and I'm not making any money off of this.

This isn't the Final Fantasy XIII x Frozen crossover that I've had in mind, but I thought it would be fun to post this here (it was originally a drabble I posted over on my tumblr). Really, this is just a bit of fun, and I hope you enjoyed it.

I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to it in my profile.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


End file.
